fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Woodland Animals
Meanwhile, Ventus, Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey were observing Neverland. "Oh, Ventus, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Kairi said, and then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Kaa. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Interesting!" Kaa said as he looked northwest. "And the Wolf encampment." Baba Looey noticed Gaston's ship, saying "Oh, look! There's Senor ''Gaston and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Ventus called as he hid Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Ventus turned to Vixey and said, "Quick, Vixey! Take Kairi and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Vixey said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Woodland Animals lived here. Ventus whistled to him and teased him. "Gaston! Gaston, you codfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Ventus dodged them all. Kairi saw that Vixey was going too fast. "Vixey! Not so fast! Please, Vixey!" Kairi called, "We can't keep up with you!" But Vixey was not listening. "Vixey! Wait!" Vixey reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. Five weasels and a chipmunk were sleeping and Vixey tries to wake them up. One of them was a slender brown weasel with sienna ears, muzzle, palms, soles, and underbelly, a black nose and eyebrows, and sharp yellow fangs, wearing a pink zoot coat with each pair of horizontal orange buttons vertically on his right side of it, a pink fedora with a hot pink band, a matching necktie with a diamond on it, a white dress shirt, a gold chain, and white spats on his feet. His name was Smart Guy, the leader of the Toon Patrol. The second one was an obese brown weasel with an apparently loose tooth, sienna ears, muzzle, palms, and underbelly, and a black nose and rings around his eyes, wearing a blue and white striped T-shirt, white sneakers with untied laces, and a red beanie with a propeller. His name was Stupid. The third one was a dark brown weasel with greasy black hair, dark sienna ears and muzzle, and a black nose, wearing an open green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up to his chest, a pink tie, a white dress shirt, and black and white spectator shoes. His name was Greasy. The fourth one was a slender blue weasel with yellow teeth due to his smoking abilities light blue ears, muzzle, soles, and underbelly, a black nose and eyebrows, nicotine-stained fingers, and blue eyes that are frequently bloodshot, wearing a white mashed bowler hat, a black vest, a loose black tie, and a wrinkled white dress shirt. His name was Wheezy. The fifth one was an 11-year-old chipmunk with tan fur and blue eyes, wearing blue glasses, a blue sweater, and red and white sneakers. His name was Simon Seville. The last and sixth one was a weasel with spiky hair, thin black eyebrows, sienna ears, muzzle, palms, and soles, a black nose and claws, and blue eyes with yellow and white swirls, wearing a white unbuckled straitjacket with five sienna straps with silver square outlined buckles on his back and a couple on his wrists. His name was Psycho. "One chance..." Vixey said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Smart Guy on the head. "Ouch!" Smart Guy groaned. The club fell into Stupid's arms. Smart Guy saw this, got cross, and put on his fedora. "So." He kicked Stupid in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Greasy and Wheezy in the progress. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Wheezy snapped. "Who you pushing?" Greasy asked. "You, that's who!" Stupid said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Greasy and Wheezy attacked Stupid. Soon, Simon and Psycho joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Vixey pulled Smart Guy's tail. "Wait! I have an order from Ventus!" "Huh?" Smart Guy stopped and said, "Orders from Ventus? Hold it, boys!" Wheezy, Greasy, and Stupid had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Vixey?" Simon asked. "Ventus wants you all to get rid of the flying Kairi bird!" Vixey said, wanting to get rid of Kairi. "A flying what?" Stupid asked. "Kairi bird!" Wheezy said. "Kairi bird?" Greasy asked. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Vixey said. "Flying this way?" asked Psycho. "Ventus's orders are...what?" asked Stupid. "We must stop the bird!" Vixey said. "Smash it?" asked Psycho. "Kick it?" Smart Guy asked. "Stomp on it?" Greasy asked. "No, like this..." Vixey said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Simon said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the weasels agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Vixey said as the animals grabbed their weapons (crossbow, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Vixey!" Smart Guy ordered. His comrades and Simon rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Vixey. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Kairi, flying by. "There! That's the bird!" Vixey said. "I see it!" Greasy said. "Me too!" Wheezy said. "OK, guys. Get ready to fire." Stupid said. The animals got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They threw their weapons and Kairi almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Vixey came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Kairi, but Ventus flew right on time and grabbed her before she meets her doom. "Oh no!" Vixey cried, kicking the dandelion with her tail in frustration. "Oh, Ventus," Kairi said as she hugged Ventus, "you saved my life." Vixey got very furious and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Baba Looey reached Kairi first. "Are you hurt, Kairi?" Baba Looey asked. "No, Baba Looey." Kairi answered. "Thank heavens, Kairi," Kaa said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." Suddenly, Simon, Smart Guy, and the others are coming at them. Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey hid behind Kaa's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Kairi bird, Ventus blew the whistle and the animals lined up in line and saluted Ventus like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Ventus said. "A mother?" Psycho asked as Kairi looked at them, with a smile on her face. "And you shoot her down!" Ventus cried. "Oh..." Stupid sobbed, "Vixey said it was a bird." "Vixey said what?" Ventus asked. "Uh-oh." Vixey gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Simon said. "Vixey... Vixey!" Vixey emerged from the leaf. "What?" Vixey asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Vixey. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Ventus asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Vixey said with a weak smile on his face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Ventus asked. "Well, that's the plan." Vixey said. "Vixey, I hereby banish you forever!" Ventus snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Vixey cried and flew away to see her friends Tod, Copper, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer. "Please, not forever!" Kairi pleaded. "Well, for a week then." Ventus said, "Come on, Kairi. I'll take you to see the island." "Oh, Ventus. The mermaids?" Kairi asked. "No, let's go hunting." Stupid argued. "Tigers?" Simon asked. "No, bears." Greasy and Wheezy said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Kaa said. "And the wolves too." Baba Looey added. "OK, guys, go out and capture a few wolf guards!" Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon, and Psycho saluted Ventus. He then goes over to Kaa. "Kaa, you be the leader." Kaa saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Kaa ordered as a general, leading the Lost Woodland Animals into the forest. "''Vamanos, ardilla." Baba Looey said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Baba Looey. Do be careful!" Kairi called. "Come on, Kairi," Ventus said, holding her hand. "I'll take you to see the mermaids." Ventus and Kairi flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies